$ (-3.18 \div 0.2) \div 0.3 $
Answer: $ = -3.18 \div (0.2 \times 0.3)$ $ = -3.18 \div 0.06$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{31}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${31}\div6={5}\text{ or }6\times{5} = {30}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div6={3}\text{ or }6\times{3} = {18}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-3.18 \div 0.06 = -53$